Minotaur Code
The Minotaur Code is a series of rules that state how a Minotaur should live. Though following the code is not always mandatory, some rulers consider breaking the code treason. Also, some parts of the code have been mandated in certain clans. Only the important parts of the code are listed, though Joseph may add more info later. Note: This is the Universal Minotaur Code of the Clans that has been translated from Minaural (Minotaur Speak) by FoRFaNT, and shortened for your convenience. It was written by Minotaur Elders Nova of the Sun and Eclipse of the Moon sometime during the first millennium A.D. I. Fighting War * Women shall not be trained to fight and shall not fight unless necessity calls for it, or a relative trains them and they are not needed at home. * Unless the enemy is armed and is an equal match, a Minotaur may only go to battle with his leg chain, his hand wrapping, and himself. Modification of the chain or wrapping is forbidden unless a ball is added to the chain (for training or punishment purposes only). ** Each Minotaur has his own weapon or set of weapons that belong to him and him only. No one may lend or trade weapons, even in an emergency and even to relatives, unless they pass it down to a child on their death bed. * If a Minotaur singlehandingly challenges a foe or set of foes and is defeated, they must abide by their terms in the following order. If one is not accepted, go onto the next. ** Surrender: Surrender yourself to them *** Support: Swear allegiance to their cause *** Sacrifice: Let yourself be executed *** Suicide: If the enemy will not allow you to die a warrior's death, then a warrior's death you will pursue. II. Duels * Duels are to be fought between two warriors, be them Minotaur or not. * Duels can be impromptu or planned out, so long as both parties agree to terms. ** An exception can be made to this rule if two factions are rivals and a representative of one faction challenges a representative of the other. * Duels must be performed in the presence of either the Pack Elder, the Pack Leader, or the Minotaur Alpha (if there is one). If none of these people show up, the duel is forfeit. ** An exception can be made for impromptu duels in the presence of a willing witness. ** In a case where the Pack Elder, Pack Leader, or Minotaur Alpha are in the duel, the duel is instead performed in the presence of any associated parties. * Each Duelist must use their weapon and dress in standard battle attire for their faction. If they do not have a weapon, one will be given to them. If they have multiple different weapons (not used at same time) they must use only one. * A duel lasts one round. ** Contest: The round lasts for a day, and ends when a duelist falls and cannot get back up in ten seconds, gives up, or dies. ** Dominance: The round last seven days, and ends when a duelist has shown their dominance, or when a duelist dies. Dominance can be shown by pinning an opponent, making them submit, dishing out enough punishment, or winning the crowd. ** Showdown: The round lasts until one of the duelists die, and cannot end any other way (unless it is determined that there can be no winner). * If a female challenges the Pack Leader to a duel and the duel ends with her victory, or ends in a stalemate, the Pack Leader is to take her as his wife, even if he is already married. III. Minotaur Manhood * A male Minotaur is considered a runt and not a man unless they fall under the following terms ** They have completed training *** All male Minotaurs are to be trained from birth to fight on the battlefield. The Elder or Leader of the Clan should take charge in this venture. ** They have earned the clan's respect *** Respect can be earned by participating in fights and asserting dominance. ** They are at least 100 years old *** If a male is 100 years or older and does not meet the rest of the criteria, they are considered Dogs and are sent to work with the women. * As a runt grows into a man, they should also grow into a strong warrior, which is done through fighting and additional training ** Fights are like duels, except no weapons are used, killing is not allowed, and they are hosted as "come when you want, come as you are" events. *** A runt can gain a clan's respect by showing off their strength in fights and gaining new titles. If they reach a high enough title, they can challenge men to duels to assert their dominance. *** Though dominant runts can challenge men to duels, men can't challenge runts. * Womanhood is similar to manhood, except a woman does not need to do anything to become a woman. However, if a woman performs poorly in her duty, she may be considered a Dog. * Dogs are failed Minotaurs not worthy of the title of man/woman. They are to be treated as you would treat the dirt on the ground. ** Dogs can redeem themselves, but there has been no recorded case of a Dog doing so. *** If they are a male, they can do so by **** (Re)training **** Earning (back) respect **** Performing favors for the Leader and Elder *** Female Minotaurs cannot redeem themselves. They are given some of the easiest jobs in the clan. If a Minotaur woman cannot make and wash clothing and care for children, she is not a woman. Titles * Dog: Given to an unworthy Minotaur, marking them as a target of sorts. * Woman: Given to a female who can give birth. Most female Minotaurs can start giving birth at around 12 years old. * Runt: Given to a male who is not a man. ** Cub: Promotion from Runt ** Child: Promotion from Cub ** Youth: Promotion from Child ** Adolescent: Promotion from Youth, and the highest title a Runt can receive. Can be lost. * Man: Given to a "grown-up" Runt. *All four promotion titles a man can earn can be lost ** Ruffian: Promotion from Man* ** Fighter: Promotion from Ruffian* ** Berserker: Promotion from Fighter* ** Immortal: Promotion from Berserker, and the highest title a Man can receive.* * Leader: Given to the most worthy descendant in the clan. If the Leader dies (or becomes an Elder), their son becomes the new Leader (if they are a man and they are deemed worthy by their father). Can be fought for. * Elder: Given to the most experienced Minotaur in the clan. If the Elder dies, the Leader becomes the new Elder. * Minotaur Alpha: This title has never been used due to its difficulty to achieve. The Minotaur Alpha not only has to be the strongest, most respected, and most dominant Minotaur in the world, but they also have to have asserted their dominance on all races, becoming a respected and feared name across the world. Kiga almost met the criteria for Minotaur Alpha after going on a killing spree to exact revenge on humanity. ** Note: After killing his brother in "A Lie For A Lie", Kiga is deemed worthy of the position.